


your kiss is purple & poisonous

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Cult Camp, M/M, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexy nightmares, Suggestive Themes, double meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: He’s not entirely sure how it came to this. It was as if one moment they were talking, and the next, Daniel has a plastic, red solo cup pressed to his mouth.





	your kiss is purple & poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched some camp camp i guess
> 
> this is my life now
> 
> [music that kicked me into writing this but has literally nothing to do with the fic itself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZY4Zd2HpJ8c)

He’s not entirely sure how it came to this. It was as if one moment they were talking (singing, competing, flirt–), and the next, Daniel’s flashed a zigzagged knife and has a plastic, red solo cup pressed to his mouth.

David doesn’t know where that knife has disappeared to now, but he knows that it isn’t gone. He knows that it can – and will – come back at any moment’s notice. The second Daniel needs it, it’ll be back and David will feel it’s bite (cold, cold, sharp, sharp, sharp) in his skin.

He knows he needs to pacify Daniel if he doesn’t want to die, nor if he wants to get these kids somewhere safer, either.

Still, he knows he cannot use his words, not if he doesn’t want a mouthful of purple flavored poison. He looks from the cup up into Daniel’s eyes. He watches them flick from his own rim of the cup and meet his own.

“Come on, David,” Daniel says, voice flat and devoid of any inclination that he would be open to a discussion anyway. The fingers he has on the back of David’s neck, holding him in place, shift, rearranging themselves into a more secure grip. David swallows, dry. The edge of the cup nudges more firmly against his lip, but he does not open his mouth to welcome it.

“Take it.”

David gasps. Just a little. A small one. It’s enough for Daniel to hook the plastic past his briefly parted lips.

The cup tips dangerously. He can feel liquid against his bottom lip. His mouth dries further, as if in anticipation of what is to come.

“Slowly.” Part of Daniel’s mouth flickers, twitching up in triumph, but David is still watching his eyes. They are like his voice; dangerous.

They bore into him. David knows they see more than they should.

The cup tips again, the pressure on his bottom lip grows, the fingers on his neck tighten.

“I want to watch you swallow it all.”

* * *

When he wakes, it’s flat on his back, in his bed, under a sheet, alone. He does not jerk up suddenly, or even with a gasp. But after a moment of reorienting himself, he does sit up.

He sits up and clutches at the sheets that bunch around his waist. His heart pounds in his chest and his shirt is soaked. He’ll have to change before he gets up (but he won’t, it’s still dark out, he should go back to sleep). A part of him itches (he itches all over), his hands itch to duck under the covers. They itch to soothe an urge he doesn’t (doesn’t he?) want to quell.

He pushes past the itch to focus on the facts. They are:

Yes. He had a dream about Daniel (again, again).

Yes. It left him with feelings different than a nightmare (was it one?) should have.

No. He’s not going to let it affect his day. When the day happens, anyway. He might even go back to sleep. He won’t let it affect the rest of his night (dreams).

Daniel is long gone (ambulance, hospital, prison, gone). There is no way he or his Kool-Aid or his knife will come back. They, all of them, are fine. They are fine and they are going to stay fine. He is a good camp counselor, and everyone is more than fine.

He licks his chapped lips and shivers, Daniel’s touch still icy on the back of his neck (it’s sweat, it’s _sweat_). It’s fine.

Everything is fine.


End file.
